


when you call me (i am your flower)

by lunoiere



Series: one hundred & some more [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, 2. "It reminded me of you.", Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunoiere/pseuds/lunoiere
Summary: The sight of a bouquet of sunflowers sitting atop his desk, trays of morning light bathing it in a golden glow from his open window, was a new occurrence, but the packed lunch accompanying it was not. There was also a note with a very familiar handwriting taped to the bow of the bouquet, so Will had immediately deduced who was the culprit of such a sweet gesture.‘You forgot your lunch again, idiot.’[Or Persephone gives her blessings in the sweetest way possible.]
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: one hundred & some more [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/807261
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	when you call me (i am your flower)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [BTS Jimin's Serendipity](https://youtu.be/gSsCZJM6OG0).

The first time it happened, Will had blinked slowly, in surprise and then awe, before he felt the corners of his mouth got tugged upwards, forming a small smile he knew would make a certain someone blush furiously if that someone were there to see it.

The sight of a bouquet of sunflowers sitting atop his desk, trays of morning light bathing it in a golden glow from his open window, was a new occurrence, but the packed lunch accompanying it was not. There was also a note with a very familiar handwriting taped to the bow of the bouquet, so Will had immediately deduced who was the culprit of such a sweet gesture.

_‘You forgot your lunch again, idiot.’_

Will had chuckled then, reading the ‘love letter’ his husband left him as he feel his chest burst with fondness and warmth. He then went to find a vase for the lovely flowers. It would be a nice addition to his otherwise bleak office. He hadn’t had much time to decorate after he got the room.

“Are those flowers from your husband, Doctor?” His patient, a kind old woman with crinkles around her twinkling eyes, had asked when she came for her weekly check up. Her gaze had been locked on the bright petals ever since she came in, and then she had read the small note attached to the vase. Nico’s note. She chuckled. “My wife calls me an idiot too whenever I forget something. I’m a forgetful person, even when I was younger. I think she calls me idiot more than any other pet name. She’s a romantic person like that.”

Will had grinned at that. “Looks like our spouses share that in common.”

The second time it happened, Will had woken up late. There had been an emergency that resulted in him only able to leave the hospital at the crack of dawn. He had passed out as soon as he was home, barely getting out of his scrubs and washed his face. He couldn’t even recall the miracle of driving alone in that state with zero accidents. Even falling asleep on the bed and not the couch or the floor felt like an accomplishment.

So, when he finally emerged from his slumber, it was almost twelve in the afternoon. He also had a slight headache that prompted him to stand up, maybe get a glass of water and some aspirin. But before he could move to the kitchen, he stopped his movement to stare at his nightstand where someone had put a single stem of teddy bear sunflower in a clear vase on top of it. There was a glass of water waiting for him too, accompanied with another one of Nico’s ‘love letter’.

This one read:

_‘I made some food for you, just heat it up. I promised Hazel to take her shopping today, I will be back around 3. Love you.’_

Nico made the greatest soup.

The third time, there was no ‘love letter’.

The third time, Nico had given the bouquet of sunflowers and soft roses directly to Will.

“I have been meaning to ask,” Will had said, smiling gently at Nico who looked even more handsome with slicked hair and a suit and who, for some reason, couldn’t stare back at Will without blushing as if they hadn’t been married for a year already. That night was supposed to be their wedding anniversary dinner. 

“What is it?”

Will hugged the bouquet closer to his chest. The fragrant smell made his smile bigger. “The flowers,” he said, fond. “They are lovely and all, but,” at this, Will raised his eyebrow as Nico finally turned to look at him, “ _you know—_ how?”

Nico had never gifted him flowers before, even a single rose. Not without risking the poor thing wilting in his hand before he could even give it to Will. It had always been a cause of frustration to him back then even though he never said nor showed it.

So, Will was happy and curious.

“It’s Persephone,” was Nico’s very clear answer. He sighed before elaborating. “A few days before I gave you the first bouquet, I was visiting Camp Half Blood. One minute I was talking to Chiron and the next, she appeared out of nowhere and asked me to accompany her for a walk. I thought she needed my help for something, but no. We were just, walking around.” There was a crease on his forehead as if he didn’t believe what he was saying either.

He continued it with, “We just walked for some time until we came upon a hill and a sunflower field. I was beautiful.” He ended that sentence with a slight flush on his cheeks. “Persephone had been silent the entire walk, but she must have heard my surprised gasp at the sight because she asked me if I liked sunflowers.

“And I said yes, of course. Because every time I see the flower, the color and the beauty, and the everything—"

Will looked on Nico’s steadily getting redder face with a fond smile on his face.

“—It reminded me of you,” Nico said and he stared at Will’s face, shyly smiling back. “The next day, I found a bouquet in the kitchen table along with your forgotten lunch. I was surprised when it didn’t immediately wilt once I touched it, so I guessed it couldn’t be from anyone else. I have no idea why she did that and keep doing that, but it’s very nice of her because I have always wanted to give you flowers.”

Will couldn’t let him say that and not kiss him, so he did. Once, twice, thrice—until they are both breathless and a bit late to their reservation.

When they came back home later, almost midnight with chest full of butterflies and flowers and happiness, there were two matching crowns made of glittering sunflowers that light up in the dark along with a note that read:

_‘You are welcome.’_

And,

_‘I’m glad you are happy, both of you.’_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lunoiere.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunoiere)
> 
> feedback is appreciated ♡


End file.
